We Will Always Have Paris
by K-Shandra
Summary: Paris will always be a beautiful memory for both of them.


Title: We Will Always Have Paris

Genre: NCIS

Pairing: Tony and Ziva

Rating: T – Only because nothing really happened.

Timeline: Season 7 – Cannon.

Spoilers: Jetlag. 7X11 if I remember correctly.

Summery: Paris will always be a beautiful memory for both of them.

Disclaimer: Let's see, if they were mine… the rating wouldn't be what it is.

A/N: I always said I would never do this, but the muse begged me to… and because it is early in the year, I cannot afford for her to go on strike… so I humoured her… and here it is our rendition of Paris… and what did-didn't happen that night.

Written: February 2012 – Just before Valentines Day, go figure.

Word Count: 3,176

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Tony watched as the numbers in the elevator lit up. He was tired, worn out. He wanted nothing more than to flop his body onto a bed and to turn into a blissfully unconsciousness human being for the next six or so hours. Paris was six hours ahead of DC and it was well after ten at nigh, local time, rendering it closer to four pm by his body clock, but it might as well had been two am for the lagging sensation that befell him as they flew forward in time. The last thing he had needed was for the receptionist to inform them that they would be sharing a room together. Ziva had simply taken the key from her, checked the room number, and left, leaving him to follow suit. He knew that like him she was tired, having had an early morning briefing before literally being tossed onto a plane together, in economy class, and his frame was just not built for the restrictions imposed by those seats. The flight had been uneventful, with Ziva fluctuating between studying or reading some or another story on her kindle, and altogether ignoring him. He still swears that her brain only shuts down when she is unconscious, and that does not happen often.

The doors opened and as a true gentleman he stood back and allowed her to precede him. Truth be told, she would probably do a better job of protecting them in their fragile state than he could have at that moment.

He followed her with his backpack slung over his shoulder, his mind trying to figure out how to proceed. He had not even contemplated the possibility of sharing a room with her, and had therefore not packed any suitable sleepwear, having figured that his underwear would be safe bet for the evening, seeing as he was not out to impress anyone. Ziva stopped before the door and slid the key card through the lock, waiting for the light to turn green before opening the door and turning on the lights. Tony followed, and watched as she walked about the room.

'Well at least the bed is big enough,' Ziva finally commented, looking at the queen-sized bed for a moment.

'You need more room than that?' Tony asked surprised, his glance having fallen on the couch, and he was trying to work out how he was going to make his frame fit on it.

'It is long enough for you,' Ziva deadpanned, dropping her bag on the bed, her words causing him to turn and look at her suddenly.

'I'll take the couch,' Tony was quick to say, indicating towards the ridiculously small couch.

Ziva simply looked at him and cocked a brow. 'You will not fit on that,' she flatly stated, not even looking at the couch, before continuing, 'Tony, we are both tired and anyway it's not like we haven't slept together before.' Her words re-awoke certain images in his mind, of a younger, wilder Ziva, and a hotel room.

Ziva saw his mind drift, knowing it was more likely to happen when he was tired. 'We both need our sleep if we are going to be of any use to the witness.'

'Which side do you want,' Tony relented, knowing that Ziva had as good as made up her mind and that it would be futile for him to argue with her, even more so considering how tired he was.

'Women should sleep on the right side when in bed with a man. I would think you would know that.' Ziva returned seriously.

'Is that some Israeli thing I don't know about?' Tony was quick to throw back.

'No, it is prescribed in the Kama sutra that the woman lie on her partners left side, or have you like all men only ever looked at the pictures.' Ziva deadpanned, zipping her bag open already having placed herself on the right.

'Somehow I don't think that would be applicable here,' Tony replied, hoping to save face.

'It is said to lessen the likelihood of strife,' Ziva continued as she gathered up an armload of clothing.

'Oh well, then I'm for it,' Tony replied having heard the strain In Ziva's voice. He moved to drop his bag on the bed as well.

'I am going to take a shower and get ready for bed,' Ziva stated before turning towards the bathroom.

Ziva closed the door behind her and leaned back against it, her heart pounding in her chest, unable to believe what she had just said. Given she had never guarded her mouth around Tony, and neither did he; she had never had to share a bed with him after having provoked him, and that was as close as one could come to provoking. Closing her eyes she let out a moan that held a decidedly frustrated tone to it. If only it was not something she so desperately wanted herself. Ever since stepping into the room and her sights had landed on the bed, her mind could not help but conjure up images of the sinfully pleasurable things she and one very special agent could get up to. However, she knew it was not an option for them, and she did not ever want to be referred to as a conquest, even after what he had said in Somalia. The stakes for her were too high to indulge in thoughtless, mindless, but probably mind-numbingly good sex. Pushing herself away from the door, she dropped the lid on the toilet and placed her clothes on top of it. That was the other problem she was faced with… Not having had much time to pack, she had settled on a tank top and panties for sleepwear. Not that she had a problem with it, it was just that she knew she would feel exposed in front of him. She needed her clothes to distance them, the lack of which… she did not even want to go there in her mind.

Ziva knew she had no choice but to go to bed wearing the complementary robe, she would strip it once she was in bed, knowing that he would keep to his side of the bed. Tony for all his blabber was an absolute gentleman when it the situation called for it. Stripping her clothes, she turned on the shower and pulled her toiletry bag from between her clothes, she would shower and get ready for bed, knowing Tony he would most likely want to shower as well.

Tony sat down on the bed, dropping his face into his hands for a moment, sighing in frustration at their situation. Had it been any other woman he would have pushed her to see where the conversation would have taken them… But it was Ziva, and Ziva he had to behave around, especially since that time in the desert – Too much had been said then. For a moment he glanced around the room, he could not imagine a better pace to make love to the woman he loved, but she was not ready, and he had promised himself he would give her time. Time to heal her wounds and rebuild their partnership. With her impending citizenship, he knew there would be a definite chance for something more once she became an American citizen, at least then her father could not rip her away from him or toss another assassin at her to deal with.

Bending down he took off his shoes and socks, placing them together, before he rose again to remove his jacket. He would sleep in his boxers and an under shirt, hopefully Ziva would not take offence. He was going to kill probie when they got back. A night in bed with Ziva, what did probie want, for him to die of frustration. He pulled out his bag of toiletries, some clean underwear and a shirt, intending to take possession of the bathroom as soon as Ziva finished showering. Within a heartbeat he was sorry his mind had gone there, for within moments his thoughts were filled with images of Ziva, naked, in a shower, the same shower he would soon be getting into. They were images he has always tried to avoid, he tried to think of other things, bead bodies, severed limbs, anything but the woman in the next room – standing under a stream of water as naked as the day she was born.

Tony managed to settle down, having checked the mini bar and placed a bottle of water on either sides' bedside table, knowing it is best to remain hydrated, or their jetlag on returning home would be ten times worse. He was just about to turn on the stereo when Ziva re-emerged, wearing the complementary robe, and made her way over to the bed dropping some of her stuff into her bag and folding up her pants. Like him, she would most probably need to wear them on the trip back. Deciding it best to avoid difficult situations, he grabbed his stuff and made for the bathroom.

Ziva almost sighed in relief as the door closed and she finished for bed. Drawing the robe from her shoulders she laid it over the base of the bed and pulled back the sheets before slipped into bed, drawing the covers over her.

Tony made sure to take his time in the bathroom, knowing that Ziva with her Mossad training would probably already be asleep by the time he re-entered the bedroom. That would make it less awkward for him to get into bed next to her. Once done, he exited the bathroom and turned out the lights with only the glow from his bedside lamp remaining. Placing his trousers on the couch along with his jacket, he put his toiletries back in his backpack and slid into bed next to her. Turning out the lamp before setting onto his back and watching as the lights from the street made patterns on the ceiling.

Closing his eyes, he regulated his breathing, and within moments, her scent filled his nostrils. A decided sense of calm overcame him as her scent lulled him into a semblance of tranquillity and the slight heat he could feel from her side of the bed confirmed that she was there, and safe. Hopefully, he would not wake up at some stage during the night fearing that she was back in the desert, and he could not save her.

Ziva had rolled onto her side just before Tony had emerged from the bathroom. She was uncertain as to what to expect from him, and had fallen back on her training, controlling her breathing and clearing her mind, she allowed her weary body the rest it needed as she succumbed to her slumber.

Tony listened to her breathing, thankful that her snoring seemed to have subsided with time, and fond himself inevitably succumbing to sleep as well.

It was in the early hours of the morning that they moved. The chill of the Parisian spring, still left the predawn hours with a decided chill and their gravitation towards each other was only to be expected. Ziva jerked awake when Tony wrapped his arm around her, moving as if by practice, as if they had done it a thousand times before. He simply snuggled into her slightly, enveloping her in his arms, whilst remaining completely oblivious to the world. Ziva for a moment had to think where they were, and had it not been for his familiar scent she would have reacted. However, she calmed her breathing and waited for her heart to settle. Then listened to his breathing, which had remained unaltered, letting her know he was still fast asleep. His actions, being instinctive, concerned her slightly. For she was uncertain as to how she felt about the fact that he could as happily wrap a woman in his arms whilst still sleeping. However, she did not question it when his arm for a fraction of a moment tightened around her and relaxed again, almost as if sensing her doubts and telling her to relax, that she was safe. She then closed her eyes and listened to his breathing, allowing it to lull her back to sleep, whilst being cocooned in his warmth and scent.

Tony was the first to wake the following morning, and for a moment he thought he must have died and gone to heaven somewhere throughout the night. Also when considering that he had gone to bed with Ziva the night before, it was not too great a leap to make. There was a slight filtering of light into the room. He felt warm and comfortable, with a familiar scent in his nose and a certain warm body in his arms, pressed up against his. At that moment life could not get better for him, because Ziva was safely nestled in his arms, where she belonged, breathing steadily, whilst her scent ticked his nose - not surprising as it was buried in her hair. His one arm was wrapped around her with his hand cupping her one breast, which just fitted perfectly into his palm, almost taunting him to play with it. Their bodies were closely aligned, so that there was no space between them. Tightening his arm around her, he buried his nose even deeper into her mane of curls, breathing in deeply as he allowed the sensations to fill him, drawing comfort from the unmistakable rightness of the moment. Usually he could not wait to get out of bed in the morning, especially if there was a woman in it, but that morning he could not seem to build up the motivation to move away from her. In a word, it was cosy. He moved slightly, and her shoulder was exposed, and from what he could distinguish, she did not have much on. Carefully he moved closer and brushed a kiss against her shoulder, unable to control the urge, her tank top leaving the flesh of her shoulders bared to him. He closed his eyes in order to fight the desire to pull her closer still and grind himself against her, to let her know what she was doing to him. However, he simply tightened his hold on her.

Ziva stirred slightly when she felt his arm tighten around her, coming back to the real world as the warmth of his body continued to permeate her own, lulling her into a relaxed state, unwilling to move or resist the moment. His hand resting on her breast sent a pleasurable sensation over her body. The conformation that he was actually touching her in one of the places she longed for him to. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she became fully awake, for a moment snuggling back into his embrace and the comfort of it, realizing that she could easily wake up like that every day for the rest of her life. She felt his fingers twitch on the breast his hand cupped, and almost moaned her encouragement. Knowing it would take only the slightest indication from him and she would be putty in his hands, she would let him mould her in any way he desired. However, his hand remained still and it started to frustrate her, so she snuggled back into him again.

'Morning ninja,' he whispered into her ear.

'Tony,' Ziva returned, and was disappointed when he carefully drew his hand from her breast. She felt her heart drop slightly at his action, and braced herself against the inevitable disenchantment that followed.

She heard his phone ring and was about to curse the person on the other side, only to realize that it might be Gibbs.

Tony pulled away from her and reached for his phone, silencing it. 'Come on Ninja time to get up,' Tony said, injecting as much enthusiasm into his voice as he could, 'I want to see some of the sights before we leave.'

'You go ahead,' Ziva said before biting her upper lip at his withdrawal. It was only their long and well practiced history of such instances that had rendered her capable of containing the sudden sense of loss that overcame her. She felt him rise from the bed and listened as he gathered up his clothes, her body immediately chilling where it had been in contact with his. Only when the bathroom door had closed behind him, did she turn her head into the pillow and released the frustrated groan she had contained.

Tony closed the bathroom door and leaned back against it, scrunching his eyes shut. Had it not been for his alarm there was no telling what he would have been doing to her right then, possibly regretting every minute of it later on. Her snuggles into him had stirred his body, and he knew their was little chance that he would have been able to contain its reaction to her, not that he ever really could. However the situation was just too tempting, too easy to manipulate, and a pissed-off Ziva he did not want on their flight back, not with the assignment they had.

Drawing in a deep breath and fighting the overwhelming longing he felt for her, he righted himself. Firmly resolving to treat this as something that at times happens between them, and that does not need further discussion, he pushed away from the door and got ready for their day. Contemplating, what he would not give for just one more day with her, there, so far away from their work and their responsibilities, it could work then…

Ziva dragged herself from bed and started dressing, and was just about to start on her hair when Tony reappeared, vacating the bathroom. Haphazardly stuffing his stuff back into his backpack, he pulled out his camera, having realized that it would be better for him to put some distance between them. 'I'm gonna go see the sights, I'll meet up with you at that little bistro we passed last night.'

'Okay Tony,' Ziva replied, before entering the bathroom. The moment she crossed the threshold the scent of his aftershave assailed her senses, stopping her in her tracks as she took a deep breath. Closing her eyes, she allowed his scent to fill her senses, feeling her whole body droop at the reality of their situation. She knew it would be like nothing had happened. They always reverted to their failsafe. However, she did not want that, she wanted more for them, wanted for them to actually talk about things. She realized that she would have to have her guard up around him for the remainder of their assignment, because she could not let him know how much it had affected her.

Finishing up in the bathroom, she collected her things and made for the door. Turning for one last look around the room, she knew it would be a memory she would treasure.

And with that thought, she closed the door and went to check out.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..


End file.
